


Take A Chance On Me

by ladylillianrose



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: Max moved to the 6th floor, giving Zoey the space and time she needed to figure out her feelings. But now that she's ready to talk, what is she going to tell him?
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 53
Kudos: 139
Collections: Favorite Zoey/Max Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: No beta so all mistakes are mine. All characters belong to the wonderful Austin Winsberg, I'm just borrowing them for fun!
> 
> Story title taken from the ABBA song of the same name. Takes place after Ep. 9 Zoey's Extraordinary Silence.

Zoey sighed and looked over at Max’s empty desk. He’d moved up to the 6th floor, and though she knew it was a great opportunity for him career wise, she really missed him. 

The time apart had given Zoey a chance to think about everything that had happened between them.

*** _flashback_ ***

After spending a week avoiding everyone and only leaving the apartment for work and to see her parents, Mo waltzed through Zoey’s door. A bottle of wine in one hand and a plate of brownies in the other.

“I can feel you wallowing through the walls. Enough is enough, time for us to figure this out.”

Zoey sighed knowing that Mo was right. “I miss Max,” she confessed.

Mo handed her a glass of wine and gestured for her to continue.

“Since he got promoted, I haven’t seen or heard from him.” She idly took a sip of her wine.

“Can you blame him, ZoZo? You sang him a love song and then he saw you sing your song of lust at Simon. He’s hurting.”

Zoey groaned, “I know. I just wish we could go back to how things were, before my powers.”

"Zoey-bear, that ship has already sailed. The boy told you he loves you both out loud and through heart songs; your friendship has already changed!"

Zoey grimaced, "That's exactly what Max said."

"I knew I liked that boy," Mo grinned. “But truthfully, do you really want things to go back to the way they were with Max?”

“Yes…. well no…ugh I don’t know! It’s not that simple,” Zoey said burying her head in her arms.

“Nothing worth it ever is,” Mo responded. “What does your heart tell you?”

“That I love Max, but I also don’t want to lose him if our relationship doesn’t work out. I’m too afraid to take that risk.”

"You’re already risking losing him right now Zoey. And when it comes to taking risks of the heart there’s someone who knows more about that than me, and that’s your mama."

Zoey opened her mouth to argue, and then shut it. Mo had a point.

The next day she called Maggie to meet up with her for a girl’s lunch.

"Not that I don't love the chance to get out of the house and have some time with my favorite daughter," Maggie said. "But what's on your mind?"

Zoey sighed, fiddling with her napkin on her lap. "How do you know when someone is worth risking everything for?"

Maggie smiled, "Is this about Max?" Her mother was far more perceptive than they gave her credit for.

Zoey coughed accidentally inhaling her drink. "What?! No, no, no, no... maybe...sorta…. okay fine, yes it's about Max."

Maggie nodded for her to continue.

"He told me that he loves me. And I panicked and told him that I was worried that if things didn't work out between us that I would lose my best friend. Which now I sort of have because he got promoted to the 6th floor and I don't really see him."

Maggie nodded, "I understand why you might worry about losing someone Zoey. But if being with your father has taught me anything, it's that when it's the right person the risk is worth it, no matter what."

Zoey bite her lip, "Even with everything that's happening?

"Especially because of what's happening. I wouldn't trade one moment with your father for the world," Maggie said with tears in her eyes.

Zoey reached across the table and squeezed her mom's hand. She knew what she needed to do.

*** _end flashback_ ***

Joan came out of her office with a stack of papers. “Tobin, can you run these up to Max? I need him to sign off on his transfer," she asked placing them on his desk.

Zoey leapt out of her chair and raced over to Joan, “I’ll take them!”

Joan raised her eyebrow at Zoey’s enthusiasm, while Tobin hid a knowing grin.

“I mean…uh well you know since he was a member of my team. I should be the one to deliver them,” Zoey stuttered, attempting to sound casually indifferent, but judging by the look on Joan’s face she had failed.

“I don’t really care who takes them, as long as they get taken.” Joan headed back into her office, shaking her head and mumbling something that sounded like, “office romance.”

Tobin handed Zoey the papers grinning, “Trouble in paradise? You know I could offer you a few pointers…”

Zoey rolled her eyes at Tobin and blew out a deep breath, now she had an excuse to go see Max.

**_6th floor_ **

The elevator binged and Zoey walked onto the 6th floor. She felt a chill as she made her way along the darkened entryway.

Wait, **_why_** was it so dark? It was a beautifully bright and sunny morning when she got into the elevator.

She squinted at the windows and saw they were deeply tinted, letting in only a small amount of light. “Huh, that's weird…” she muttered.

“Zoey? What are you doing here?”

Zoey’s eyes shot up to Max standing over his new desk and she froze, what was she going to say to him?

Max walked over to her, “Earth to Zo?”

Zoey grinned weakly at him, “Heya Max-amillion…. Can’t a gal just pop by for a visit?”

Max raised his eyebrows at her, “Um…sure of course.” He awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets, “So, yeah welcome to the 6th floor.”

“What's with all the doom and gloom coloring? SPRQ Point, more like DRK Point,” she joked.

Max let out a small chuckle, "I know right?"

Zoey smiled, at least things weren't so bad that he wasn't laughing at her terrible jokes.

They stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

Max looked at the papers in Zoey's hands, "Joan has you on delivery duty?" 

"Oh, umm...yeah...well no. I sort of volunteered," she admitted sheepishly. 

"You did?" 

"Look, I know things have been rough between us…" 

Max raised his eyebrows.

"Okay so understatement of the century…But I came up here because I need you to know that I miss you. I keep turning around at my desk to tell you something and then remembering that you're up here now."

Max smiled softly, "I miss you too, Zoey."

"So, maybe we could start with grabbing lunch today?" Zoey asked worriedly biting her lip.

Max nodded, "Sure, we could do that. How about we try that new sandwich shop that opened around the corner?"

"YES!" Zoey practically shouted, startling Max with her enthusiasm. "Uh, I mean yeah sure that sounds good to me," she quickly covered.

"Great, so I'll swing by your desk at noon?" Max offered.

"Perfect!" Zoey said grinning. "So, I guess I'll see you then?" She practically skipped to the elevator and pressed the call button. 

"Umm Zo?" Max called. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Zoey panicked, should she have given Max a hug? She wanted to, he gave amazing hugs, she just didn't want to make things weird again.

She turned and looked at him questioningly.

Max pointed at the papers in her hands.

Zoey turned red and rushed over to hand them to him. "Right, sorry totally forgot."

"You totally forgot the whole reason you were sent up here?" Max said unable to keep the grin out of his tone.

"No! No... I was uh...oh shut up," she mumbled, heading back to the now open elevator.

Max laughed while shaking his head. 

Zoey smiled; she had missed that sound.

"See you at noon!" Max called as the doors began to close.

"It's a date!" Zoey said, watching as Max whipped back around staring at her in disbelief.

The doors closed and Zoey realized what she had said, "Oh F— “*electric guitar chord*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey gets a little more advice, and waits impatiently for noon to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! It makes me so happy to know how many of you are enjoying this!
> 
> I had intended for this chapter to be Zoey and Max at lunch, but clearly Zoey and Tobin had other ideas!

_***elevator doors ping open*** _

Tobin started to step inside the elevator and stopped, Zoey was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

“Umm, Zoey?” he said hesitantly. “You cool?”

Zoey mumbled something and waved her hand dismissively at Tobin.

“Ooooookay,” he said and pushed the lobby button.

“I have something important that I need to tell Max, but I don’t know how to say it,” Zoey said, lifting her head up to look at Tobin. "And I just embarrassed myself by getting so excited that he agreed to go to lunch that I called it a date."

“Is it that you regret letting him abandon the best programming team ever for DRK Point?” Tobin asked, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

“That's what I called it too! It’s so creepy up there! Like they suck the joy out of being a programmer. It's hard to imagine Max enjoying being up there,” Zoey said.

Tobin made a noise in agreement.

“And as for calling it a date, don't you want it to be? Are you finally going to tell him that you're in love with him?” he asked grinning cheekily at her.

“Wha? How I...what are you talking about Tobin? Psh you’re crazy,” Zoey scrambled to throw him off the scent. If Tobin suspected, how many other people knew? Leif? Joan? The whole programming team?

Tobin rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen how you’ve been since Max left. You’ve thrown yourself into every little project in order to distract yourself. You never leave the office for lunch anymore, and you look sad every time you glance at Max’s empty desk.” Tobin looked at her, “Tell me if I missed anything.”

Zoey gaped at him, “How did you…”

Tobin grinned, “I’m a fairly observant person by nature….but you are hella obvious bro.”

Zoey laughed, “Okay, yeah I guess I can give you that.”

Tobin offered his hand and helped her off the floor. “I don’t think Max will care how you say it, but more that you’re actually saying it.”

Zoey nodded, Tobin was right. It didn’t matter how she said it, what mattered was that she finally told him.

“Tobin….thank you,” Zoey said as he turned to leave the elevator.

“Hey, a happy boss means less work for me,” Tobin said grinning. “Besides Max is a decent dude, he could use some happiness in his life.”

Zoey nodded and waved to him as the elevator doors closed. She pressed the button for the 4th floor and let out a sigh, if she didn’t get back to her desk soon Joan was going to send out a search party.

_***lunchtime*** _

Zoey had been able to distract herself enough that she only looked at the clock every five minutes instead of every one.

It was finally noon and she saw Max approaching her desk out of the corner of her eye.

“Oh thank goodness,” Zoey said relieved that he hadn’t stood her up.

Max looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

“I mean...I’m super starving so let’s go,” Zoey quickly covered, grabbing her jacket and standing. 

“Oh okay, then yeah let's get going. You get a little crazy when you’re hungry,” Max teased, as they walked towards the elevators.

“No I don’t!” Zoey protested.

“I’m sorry which one of us practically mauled Leif when he took the last chocolate croissant from the bread bar?” 

Zoey laughed, “Okay but he was asking for it that day. Plus I really really needed some chocolate that morning.”

Max laughed, “Fair point.”

“Shoot, just one second Max,” Zoey said, realizing she had left her purse on her desk.

She ran back to grab it and Tobin caught her eye giving her a reassuring thumbs up. 

Zoey grinned, crossed her fingers and mouthed, “thank you” to him.

“Zoey!” Max called, holding the elevator door for her.

Zoey ran back to the elevator to join him.

“You good?” he asked, looking at her questioningly.

Zoey grinned, “Yeah.” She grabbed Max’s hand and squeezed. “I’m just really glad we’re doing this again.”

Max looked down at their linked hands and smiled softly, “Me too, Zoey. Me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and Max go to lunch and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading and for all your lovely comments! Song is of course "Take a Chance on Me" by ABBA

* * *

They had just managed to place their orders and snag a booth as the lunch rush came pouring through the doors.

Zoey glanced around anxiously. She had hoped that she and Max would have a chance to really talk, but with the noisy crowd that was going to be an issue.

Max noticed Zoey's wary expression and leaned over, "Want me to grab the sandwiches and we can go eat at the park?"

Zoey nodded, relieved that Max had taken matters into his own hands.

"Meet you outside?" Max said as he stood to grab their food.

"Sounds good," Zoey said, grabbing her stuff and heading out the door.

While she was waiting, she caught the sound of a familiar melody playing on the outdoor speakers. 

_If you're all alone_

_When the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey, I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best_

_And it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test_

_If you let me try_

She knew this song. Mo had shown up shortly after her powers began, with an armful of DVDs and parked on the sofa. Mo was insistent that she needed to learn at least the names of some songs, if she was going to better help people with her powers. 

They decided to start with something light, resulting in them giggling throughout _Mamma Mia_. It was cheesy and ridiculous, but even Zoey had admitted the songs were catchy.

Unable to help herself she started singing along to the song, bobbing her head to the beat.

_“Take a chance on me_

_That's all I ask of you, honey_

_Take a chance on me_

_We can go dancing (oh)_

_We can go walking (yeah)_

_As long as we're together (long as we're together)_

_Listen to some music (oh)_

_Maybe just talking (yeah)_

_Get to know you better (get to know you better)_

_'Cause you know I've got_

_So much that I wanna do_

_When I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic_

_You want me to leave it there_

_Afraid of a love affair, but I think you know_

_That I can't let go”_

"Ummm...Zo?" She heard Max call from behind her.

She turned and grinned at him, he was holding their food with a shocked expression on his face.

"Are you having problems with your powers again?" Max stage whispered to her.

She laughed, "No I promise it's not a power glitch. I just couldn't resist singing along."

Max raised his eyebrows, "You know ABBA? How do you know..."

"Mo has been giving me a music education. A music-cation of sorts, or at least trying his best to. Most of it doesn't stick, but that one must have struck a chord, " Zoey interrupted with a blush.

Max chuckled, “Well no one can resist singing along with an ABBA song.”

"Come on, let's go grab a spot and see if these sandwiches are as good as everyone claims," Zoey said, looping her arm through Max's.

They made their way to the park and grabbed a bench, chatting about the various goings on that they had missed these past few weeks.

"Emily is almost due, and has reached the point where she's threatening to ground him before he even gets here," Zoey laughed.

"Well I hope he doesn't come late then.”

"Nooo Max why would you put that out there?! Quick knock on some wood or something," Zoey said smacking his arm.

Max laughed and dutifully tapped the bench 3 times. 

"You're so weird."

"Yeah but you love me anyway," Zoey tossing him a cheeky grin.

Max's grin faltered.

"Shit Max," Zoey realized what she had said. "That's not what I...dammit why can't I say anything right today?"

"It's fine Zo," Max started.

"No it's not," Zoey groaned. "I had a plan….well not a plan but the idea of one…. but today is apparently Zoey says the wrong things day….which now that I think about it has been everyday as of late…."

"Zoey, stop you're rambling," Max said, putting his hand on hers.

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. He was staring at her with so much love, concern and worry she knew what she wanted to do.

"Fuck it," she said, grabbing his lapels and pulling him into a desperate kiss.

She felt him freeze as she moved her mouth against his. His lips were just as soft as she had imagined, she was finally kissing him…....

Except he wasn't returning her kiss, he just sat there stiffly while she threw herself at him.

Oh god she had made a huge mistake, he didn't want her anymore and she had just ruined everything. 

She pulled back, unable to look him in the eye. "I….uhh...I gotta go," she mumbled and took off running.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey doesn't have a choice, she has to go back to the office. Even if she wishes the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this one is so short! But I needed this one to bridge us to the next and final chapter!

* * *

Zoey knew she should head back to work, but there was no way she was going to be able to focus after what had happened. 

She had finally realized who and what she wanted, but it was too late. Max had changed his mind, and she didn't know what she was going to do.

She felt her phone buzz, it was Max. Probably worried about her running off like that. She ignored the call, she was in no shape to talk to him.

She wandered around the streets of San Fran in a daze, until she knew if she didn't get back to work then Joan would be livid.

Bracing her shoulders she headed back to SPRQ point, determined to make it through the rest of the workday before she broke down.

She crept off the elevator checking around to make sure that Max hadn't decided to wait for her to return.

She let out a sigh of relief and threw herself into her chair, determined to distract herself with work.

Tobin wheeled over, "Soooooo….how'd it go?" He said grinning.

Zoey looked sadly up from her computer at him. "Not good."

"What? Dude what happened?!" he exclaimed. 

Zoey banged her head on her desk and groaned. "I decided to go for it and kissed him…"

He raised his eyebrows, "He's that bad a kisser? Huh would have thought he'd be pretty good at it."

Zoey lifted her head off her desk looking at him funnily. "You've thought….never mind. I kissed him but he didn't kiss me back," she explained. 

Tobin was shocked, "No way. Maxi-pad didn't kiss you back? That's impossible!"

"Believe it, I was there and he just sat there."

"So what did you say? What did he say?"

"Nothing, I told him I had to go and ran off. And then I wandered the streets to avoid coming back."

Tobin let out a low whistle, "Dude that's rough….I thought for sure…."

Zoey waved him off. "I just want this day to end, so I can go home and die of embarrassment. Maybe have some chocolate and wine."

He reached over and patted her hand, "Why don't you cut out early? I can cover for you."

Zoey smiled weakly at him, "I shouldn't…"

"When was the last time you left early? Go on, after today you could use the break." He turned her monitor off, and stared pointedly at her.

Zoey sighed, and gave him a smile. "You've been surprisingly helpful today."

"I can be helpful…But also if you leave early Leif owes me $50 cause he said you never leave work early." Tobin grinned cheekily.

"There it is," Zoey chuckled, shaking her head as she left for the day.

**_6th Floor_ **

"Dude, you can't just keep sneaking up here to steal our food," Max said as he saw Tobin exit the elevator. 

"Not here for that...is that a fondue bar? Come on bro!" Tobin said, throwing his arms up in frustration. 

Max crossed his arms, "Then what exactly are you here for?"

"You and I need to have a talk," Tobin said seriously. 

Max scoffed, and headed back to his desk. "What could **_we_ ** possibly have to discuss?"

"One word man….Zoey."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey receives an evening visitor and an important conversation is finally had!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is it gang! Thank you all for reading, commenting and enjoying this! You guys have been so wonderful and I love you all for it!  
> The song used is "I'm A Believer" by The Monkees

* * *

Zoey was relieved she had listened to Tobin and left work early.

She had taken a nice long soak in her tub with a glass of wine to help her relax. 

And now she was curled up on the couch with a pint of her favorite ice cream mindlessly watching whatever was on TV. Trying to focus on anything but the disaster of a kiss that had happened earlier.

She heard a knock on the door. "Go away Mo. I don't want to talk about it tonight…"

"Umm it's not Mo…" She heard Max's voice through the door and froze.

What was Max doing here? Was she going to have to do this now?

"Zo please let me in, we need to talk," he pleaded.

She slowly shuffled to the door and let him in.

He stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she replied, heading back to the sofa, refusing to look at him.

He followed, taking a seat right next to her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Zoey asked, attempting to keep her voice light.

"Zoey will you look at me….please?" Max begged.

It took all her strength to lift her head and look him in the eye.

Max smiled sadly at her, "We're quite the pair aren't we?"

Zoey nodded, unable to say anything around the lump in her throat.

"Zoey, what was that about earlier? One minute you're kissing me and the next you take off running. You wouldn't answer my calls. The only way I knew you even made it back to work was because Tobin told me."

Zoey looked shocked. Tobin had seen Max and told him where she was…

"Yeah imagine my surprise when he comes up to the 6th floor and tells me we need to talk."

She laughed, "Sure he wasn't there for the food?"

"No, well okay yeah he came for the food. Dude filled a bucket with cheese fondue, but not before we talked.”

Max ran his hand through his hair nervously. “He told me how things have been since I left, how down you’ve been. He said if I knew what was good for me then I would come over here right now and fix things."

Zoey gaped at him. "He said that? See, I told you he has feelings!" She poked Max in the arm insistently, awkwardness momentarily forgotten.

Max laughed, " You did…Zoey what happened earlier…"

"Was a mistake…" she mumbled.

"Oh…" Max said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just kissed you like that. You didn't kiss me back and I was so embarrassed that I just took off...and now I've messed things up even more between us…." She rambled, trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

"Woah wait a minute! You took off because I didn't kiss you back?" Max interrupted.

Zoey cringed, "Well yeah, obviously you've moved on…"

Max grabbed her and kissed her, stopping her train of thought immediately. 

Max was kissing her, really kissing her! She grinned against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around him, losing herself in the taste and feel of him.

She gasped as he pulled away and began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Wait Max," she heard herself say. "What…" she let out another moan as he bit her earlobe. "I can't concentrate when you do that," she whined.

Max chuckled continuing his exquisite torture, “That’s the idea my love.”

"L-l-love?" Zoey managed to stutter out, as he moved to the other side of her neck repeating his ministrations.

Max pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Of course love. Don’t you know how completely in love with you I am?"

Zoey’s eyes shone with tears as she shook her head. “Then why when I kissed you did you not kiss me back?"

Max laughed, "I didn't kiss you back because I was so surprised that my brain stopped functioning!"

"Wait, what?"

"It's not everyday that the woman you’re in love with does the one thing you’ve been dying to do forever."

Zoey blushed, he was so open with his feelings and affections. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"So you're saying my kiss melted your brain?" she grinned.

"Oh absolutely! By the time I realized what was happening you had taken off running."

She blushed, "Not my finest moment."

Max brushed a curl off her face, "It brought us here, and that's all that matters. Never doubt how much I love you Zoey.”

Zoey leaned her face against his hand. "I love you too Max."

Max's eyes brightened and a huge grin broke across his face.

He stood up and Zoey heard the beginnings of a heart song.

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales_

_Meant for someone else but not for me_

_Love was out to get me_

_That's the way it seemed_

_Disappointment haunted all of my dreams_

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love_

_I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried_

Max had giddily pulled her off the couch and began dancing with her around the room.

Zoey laughed at how happy he was and how happy she felt.

Max finished his song and Zoey grinned and kissed him, "I'm a believer too." 

His eyes widened and he chuckled knowing he couldn't hide anything from her.

"Guess this means I owe Tobin." Max said, wrapping his arms around her..

Zoey laughed, "You and me both."

* * *

**_Next Day_ **

Zoey had been in meetings all morning, somehow managing to evade Tobin's meaningful looks and attempts to talk to her.

She glanced at the clock, it was almost lunch time, Max should be here any minute.

Tobin finally had enough and stalked over to her desk. He placed himself in front of her computer, refusing to budge until he got answers.

"Well???" he asked impatiently

"Well what?" Zoey said, ignoring him as she searched through her purse for gum.

Tobin made a disgusted noise, "Did anyone show up at your place last night?"

Zoey looked at him puzzled, "I mean the pizza guy came by, but that's cause I ordered dinner."

"And nobody else came by?...."

"Nooo...you didn't try to send a singing telegram again did you?"

"What no! And that was totally Leif's idea that time, not mine."

"You sent a singing telegram to her house?" She heard a voice say behind her. 

Zoey turned beaming at Max. "They had found a mistake I made on a project and felt the need to gloat through song and dance."

"You needed to know you were wrong, and there was no better way to show your wrongness than through song. " Tobin said defending himself.

Max shook his head and bent down to drop a small kiss on Zoey's lips.

Tobin leapt off the desk in excitement. "Yes! I knew it!! You owe me another $50 bro!" He shouted to Leif.

"How many things about me have you bet on?" Zoey said, shaking her head.

Tobin shrugged, "It gets boring around here sometimes."

Max rolled his eyes looking at Zoey, "You sure he deserves this?"

Zoey laughed and nudged his shoulder. "Go on give it to him."

Max held out a 6th floor security clearance card to Tobin.

Tobin's eyes widened.

"If you ever tell anyone you have this I will deny it 100%." Max handed him the card.

Tobin nodded, staring at them unable to say anything in response 

Zoey laughed, "Go on I know you're dying to go try it out!"

Tobin took off sprinting to the elevators, calling out his thanks as the doors closed.

"I give him 2 weeks until he eats himself sick," Max shook his head.

"Are you kidding? His stomach is like a black hole. You saw the size of that cereal bowl!"

Max winced. "It may have been a huge mistake giving him that card."

Zoey laughed, grabbing his hand. "Yeah but he really did help us."

"I guess you're right about that."

"You sir, will find I'm right about a good many things."

Max grinned pulling her into his embrace and kissing her properly.

Zoey sighed happily as they pulled apart and headed to the elevators. Her mom had been right, the right person was worth taking a chance on.


End file.
